falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Dead Horses
|footer = Dead Horses camp in the Zion Canyon }} The Dead Horses are a tribe living in Zion Canyon in 2281. Background According to New Canaanite research, the tribe known as Dead Horses is composed of the descendants of refugees from Res, east of the Grand Canyon, specifically American citizens, Native Americans, European tourists and other groups.J.E. Sawyer: "Some of the original Dead Horses were Native Americans, but the group overall is supposed to be a mix of NAs, European tourists, and random American citizens." Over the generations, they developed a distinct tribal identity, at the expense of their technological powers, and their own language: a combination of Res and tongue spoken by Res' visitors.The Courier: "Do they speak... our language?" Joshua Graham: "Most don't. It's been hundreds of years since the war. They've developed their own languages. Take the Dead Horses. We think they were originally refugees from a place called east of the Grand Canyon. They speak a combination of Res and a language spoken by travelers who were visiting Res when the bombs fell. Over time, the two languages blended. I was a translator years ago, but it's hard to keep up with all of the tribal variations." (Joshua Graham's dialogue) By 2281, they are living at the Dead Horse Point State Park.The Courier: "Tell me about your tribe." Follows-Chalk: "We came up in the Land of the Dead Horse, though why the Back When folks called it that I got no hint. We raided, we fought... we lost. Our enemies drove us back into Zion, and we would have died if it hadn't been for Joshua. Joshua, and his Caesar." (Follows-Chalk's dialogue) Much of their combat prowess and ability at that point comes from Joshua Graham, who taught them how to use firearms, basic tactics, how to maintain their rare pre-War equipment.The Courier: "What did Joshua do for you?" Follows-Chalk: "If it wasn't for Joshua, the Dead Horses would still be the whipping boys of the Zion Valley. He taught us how to hold our territory, to protect ourselves. He guided us away from Caesar, and showed us how Caesar would have destroyed us." (Follows-Chalk's dialogue) Graham visited them once, as a Legate of Caesar. The second visit came when Graham returned to New Canaan after being humiliated by Caesar.The Courier: "Do you remember anything about Joshua from before he became your leader?" Follows-Chalk: "Only a little - I was very young. He was... different. Prouder, yes, but harder, crueler, more driven. Really, I was terrified of him. We all were. When he came back, I almost didn't believe he was the same man. He was humbler. He wanted to protect, not destroy." (Follows-Chalk's dialogue)The Courier: "Wait, what about Caesar?" Follows-Chalk: "When Joshua first came to us, he was servant to a man he called Caesar. He led his master's armies, and we were ready to follow him into war. Then he lost his master's army to a tribe called Enseeyar, the Sunset People. When he returned, he was as you saw him - burned, broken, but changed. He led us away from Caesar, led us to our own destiny in Zion." (Follows-Chalk's dialogue) Joshua decided to help the Dead Horses again after New Canaan's destruction. Graham became their acting war chief, which proved especially advantageous in their conflict with the White Legs. He convinced a large group of them to migrate from Dead Horse Point to Zion Canyon to help the Sorrows. Society/Organization Their tribe is located at Dead Horse Point in the Eastern Virgin. Most of the Dead Horses are designated as scouts. The full-fledged scouts occasionally leave chalk murals and pictographs to guide the less experienced ones during reconnaissance or to lead warriors to good hunting grounds. The Dead Horses are individualistic in the way that they govern their personal lives. They are democratic in matters concerning the tribe as a whole. Usually, the only decisions made autocratically are those regarding conflicts with outside groups. In this sphere, Joshua Graham has been given complete authority to dictate the actions of tribal warriors in times of war. Joshua stated he desired little to do with the way the tribe conducted its personal matters, believing that there may be better men whose example should be followed than his own. With the exception of Follows-Chalk, the Dead Horses believe that pre-War areas are taboo and are marked as such with white hand prints.The Courier: "What taboo places?" Follows-Chalk: "Lots of them around the valley - places built by the folk from Back When. You'll know them when you see them - scouts mark them with hand prints. The hand prints are a warning to keep out - angry ghosts live inside. Not that I believe in angry ghosts. They're just spooky old places. Right?" (Follows-Chalk's dialogue)Follows-Chalk: " " (Follows-Chalk's dialogue) The majority of the tribe have no desire to leave Zion Canyon for the outer wasteland as they feel they have a duty to protect their home. They hunt bighorners for food, marking themselves with tattoos to commemorate when they hunt and special occasions, like if a youth go on his first hunt or should a hunter kill large prey,The Courier: "What are all those tattoos?" Follows-Chalk: "Dead Horses mark ourselves to commemorate our hunts. When a hunter takes a great beast, or when a youth goes on his first hunt, he gets a tattoo." (Follows-Chalk's dialogue) but are very mindful of the environment and the animals of Zion knowing not to over hunt any prey too much. Characters * Dead Horse Disciple of Canaan * Dead Horse stalker * Dead Horse tribal * Dead Horse warrior Notable * Joshua Graham (leader) * Follows-Chalk * Two-Bears-High-Fiving Military While the Dead Horses maintain offensive and defensive capabilities collectively, it can't be said they possess a designated wartime force. Though the tribe does have warriors who are specifically armed and trained for the purpose of combat, they primarily act as hunters. The tribe also has a separate branch of scouts, but again, their talents (while widely applicable) are more often utilized for the more practical matters of exploration and locating game. These scouts can be found all over Zion Canyon, and often in pairs. The Dead Horses use .45 Auto pistols as a standard firearm, though many are armed with supplementary war clubsThe Courier: "Nice guns." Joshua Graham: "In the Great Basin and Colorado Plateau, all tribes are known for a specific weapon. White Legs are known for their big submachine guns, "storm drums." They broke into an armory near Spanish Fork and have been using them for years. Of course, the Dead Horses have their wooden war clubs and even the Sorrows have their Yao Guai gauntlets. This type of .45 Automatic pistol was designed by one of my tribe almost four hundred years ago. Learning its use is a New Canaanite rite of passage." (Joshua Graham's dialogue) which are decorated with .45 caliber shell casings in reverence of Joshua Graham.The Courier: "What's with the shell casings in your club?" Follows-Chalk: "We decorate our clubs with them to honor Joshua Graham. They were the weapons of his old tribe, so now they are ours. Can't say they seem that dangerous to me, but Joshua says they "won the West."" (Follows-Chalk's dialogue) When the Courier reaches Zion Canyon, Joshua Graham is ready to lead the Dead Horses in an extermination of the White Legs, despite Daniel, who voices his concern for the fate as well as the relative innocence of the tribes. Relations with the outside The majority of the Dead Horse tribe have no desire to explore the rest of the wasteland, and they tend to stay away from the "taboo" pre-War buildings. Caesar's Legion came to Zion Canyon before the First Battle of Hoover Dam and attempted to court their tribe, under orders from Joshua Graham. They remained here until Joshua Graham returned from Hoover Dam and became the acting war chief of their tribe. While they are on good terms with the Sorrows tribe, they are currently at odds with the White Legs, who are trying to exterminate both the Sorrows and Dead Horses.The Courier: "Why is it so important that we fight the White Legs?" Follows-Chalk: " " (Follows-Chalk's dialogue) The Happy Trails Caravan Company have attempted to make contact with the Mormons at New Canaan by passing through Zion Canyon. The Dead Horses know little about the New Canaanites apart from the few missionaries they send out.The Courier: "What do you know about the New Canaanites?" Follows-Chalk: "Little bit. I met some of their missionaries a few times, but I've never been to their city. Joshua could tell you more - or Daniel, I imagine." (Follows-Chalk's dialogue) At one point, the Lonesome Drifter arrived in Zion and told the Dead Horse tribe of the wasteland outside of Zion. Other than this, the Dead Horse tribe are fairly reclusive and tend to be wary of outsiders. Language The Dead Horses, like most Zion tribals, speak a pidgin language. Their language is based on English, Dutch, German and Navajo, although the morphology of the Navajo is unrecognizable.J.E. Sawyer on Formspringhttps://archive.is/rOTWN A more "detailed" list of the language can be found here. Joshua Graham believes it to be a combination of the language spoken in a place that the Dead Horses call "Res" in their simplified tongue, and languages spoken by tourists who were stranded in Utah and Arizona in the aftermath of the Great War. Their language seems to have developed or evolved from a bizarre mix of English, Dutch and German, cf. zookuh "seek, look for," hoi "hello," utman "outlander" (Dutch zoeken, hoi, uit-man), owslandr "outlander, foreigner, stranger," dahs "that," deer "you," warum "why," Shtairb "die," thot "dead," Shaiss "shit" (German Ausländer, das, dir, warum, stirb, tot, Scheiße). It can thus be classified as a new and distinct Germanic language. Examples of words and phrases – Good (day). * – Hello. * – Hi! * – Don't point weapons at me. * – Stop that please. * – Explosive, bomb, yes? * – A warning for white legs! Heh he! * – Grenade! | * – Bomb! * – Fine. * – Why?! Stop! * – I'm playing with you! * – Die! * – Think you can fight me?! * – Shit! * – Look out! * – Rest tonight, my friend! * – No! Not you! * – Take this! * – Fire bomb! * – Get away! * – Devil! * – That was bad. * – Ouch! * – No! Thieving raccoon. * – It's not allowed! * – I'm still searching... * – Where are you? * – Are you here? * – Look! * – "I found you!" * – Come here! * – Huh, nothing. * – Gone. * – Skinwalker! * – Just disappeared! * – Damned! * – Good kill, my friend. * – I'm lucky today! * – Good work. * – I am listening. * – Maybe you're gone. * – Where are you? * – No, you can't run! * – That's it! * – You're dead! * – I am done searching. * – I hear something. * – What? * – I'm taking a look. * – White Legs! * – Attack! * – Let's go! * – Fight me! }} Endings Notes * When found roaming Zion Valley, the Dead Horses are not attacked by nor do they attack mutated creatures such as yao guai or green geckos. *Even if the player character helps the Dead Horses eradicate the White Legs and works with Joshua Graham to complete Honest Hearts, the Dead Horses may be hostile upon the player character's return to Zion Canyon. * According to Joshua, the tribe's signature weapon is the war club. Appearances The Dead Horses appear only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Behind the scenes Category:Dead Horses Category:Honest Hearts factions de:Wüstenpferde es:Caballos Muertos ru:Мёртвая Лошадь uk:Мертва Коняка